Our Voices
by written
Summary: Harry and the gang have thoughts in their heads.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter  
  
Everybody can recognize me  
  
Why doesn't anybody understand  
  
I need some space, so back off  
  
I don't mean to some harsh  
  
But yeah. . .my life hasn't been so great  
  
Why my life. . .maybe I will never know  
  
But it'd be sad if someone's was worser than mine  
  
I hate who I am  
  
I hate hurting people I care about  
  
I hate having people die because of me  
  
Why did I even have to be brought into this world  
  
Why couldn't I have simply died, became some abortion  
  
But you know  
  
I have a duty  
  
And I can't just fail  
  
Not right now  
  
When people need me most  
  
And when I'm the only one who can fix it  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Why do I always have to be known as the sidekick  
  
Everybody's always treating me like I can hardly do a thing right  
  
But I can, and sometimes when I do  
  
No one ever notices  
  
And they think I'm just dumb  
  
Maybe not nearly as smart as Hermione  
  
Or a hero as Harry  
  
But I'm someone and I have feelings  
  
So I'm poor, and I don't have the best of clothes  
  
So one of my brothers doesn't speak to my parents  
  
And my sister's in love with Harry  
  
And he doesn't even know  
  
Even though things here aren't great  
  
And the world's pretty darn in a mayhem  
  
With You-Know-Who on the run  
  
My life is bloody weird  
  
But yeah, I wouldn't trade it for the world  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Caught somewhat in the middle, like that song  
  
Between all this stuff I need to move on  
  
No one realizes how much I really do  
  
I've got my homework, my friends tied up with school  
  
I don't have many friends, mainly boys  
  
Only Harry and Ron and they don't got a clue  
  
Life back home is pretty good  
  
But sometimes it seems a bit awkward  
  
My parents are each pretty nice  
  
They care a lot  
  
But maybe it's too much  
  
I don't really know  
  
Should I really care  
  
But once in a while I feel  
  
I need a bit more air  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
He loves me  
  
He loves me  
  
He likes me  
  
He hates  
  
I wish Harry Potter would look at me  
  
Instead of knowing me as Ron's little sister  
  
He doesn't know a thing that guy  
  
I'm always saying that I've moved on  
  
That when I liked him it was just a crush  
  
But it was bigger than that  
  
Bigger than the biggest of things  
  
Cause I love him  
  
And not in a brotherly way at all  
  
I know he may never love me like I love him  
  
But even though he doesn't look my way  
  
I'll always wait and put up with other guys  
  
Ones I can date and be myself around 


	2. Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy  
  
Everybody hates me   
I can't blame them  
If I weren't me, but I saw me  
I would probably despise that person as well  
  
But I can't help being who I am  
And maybe you couldn't do it too  
It's hard having to live up to expectations  
I can't be nice or anything  
Only the person I've been since I was little  
But you know what  
I don't care  
Really I don't care what anybody thinks  
I've learned not to for like ever  
But sometimes I do care, and it's too much  
They should try to see what I think  
It's always my fault  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy  
And that's that  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
Everyday here at Hogwarts is exciting  
It's such a wonderful place to be in  
I don't mind the people or the ghosts  
Or the professors and the poltergeist  
They're great  
At times at least when I don't get hurt  
  
But sometimes the pressure here can get too bad  
Don't get me wrong I would never dream of talking trash  
Hogwarts is as real as any school could be  
It's like my number one home  
But pretty much it can feel like hell  
But I don't mind much  
It's okay and the, well  
Never mind  
Just forget that I said anything  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Am I that different of a person now  
One of my friends are always complaining I cry too much  
I try not to, but it's so hard not to  
How would you feel if your boyfriend died  
Really died because of Lord Voldermort  
I don't care about that creep anymore  
He ruined my life for God's sake  
Now what am I to do  
I have absolutely nothing  
He took away everything I always wanted  
Everything I needed  
  
I don't know anything anymore  
So don't call me Cho or something  
That's not me  
That was never me  
And it won't ever be  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
So I'm probably a Squib like Filch  
That's not too bad I suppose  
I never was much useful  
Granny's always saying I'm a poor excuse for a son   
From my parent's I should have been great  
Someone who was a magnificent wizard  
LIke Professor Dumbledore  
  
But I think I could be much more use than what people say  
I'm okay at Herbology at least  
I could make a good teacher here  
But maybe not  
I'm not good at speaking out even though I'm in Gryffindor  
I'm suppose to be brave  
And I can be brave  
It's just no one's there to see me  
I wish my parents were still sane enough 


End file.
